Kiedy Chef był mały
Chris: '''Ostatnie w Muzyce Totalnej Porażki: odbył się quiz o wiedzy z życia króla popu. Harvey i Keny wychwalali się swoją wiedzś o nim ale jako pierwsi źle odpowiedzieli na pytania i to sprawiło , że odpadli.Czy znajdę sobię drugą żonę? Kto odpadnie? Oglądajcie MTP! (intro) Godzina 1 w nocy.Wszystkich budzi nagły hałas. '''Noah: Co to za hałas? Celine: Która to godzina? DJ patrzy na zegarek. DJ: Pierwsza Trent: No super! Chris (z głośników): Wstawać chodźcie na plan. Tyler: Chodź Linsday. Linsday wstała z łóżka i poszła z Tylerem. Na planie. Chris: '''Dzisiejsze zadanie polega na uśpienia Chefa przez kołysankę. Będziecie się zamieniać.Zaczynajcie. Chef w przebraniu niemowlaka zaczął udawać że płacze. '''Linsday: Ja zacznę. Sialala śpij malutki tralalla Sialala śpij malutki tralalla Sialala śpij malutki tralalla Sialala śpij malutki tralalla Sialala śpij malutki tralalla Sialala śpij malutki tralalla Sialala śpij malutki tralalla Tyler: Spiewasz tak pięknie. Chef nie chciał spać i zaczął gaworzyć. DJ: '''Teraz ja : A,a - kotki dwa, szare, bure obydwa. Nic nie będą robiły, tylko dziecko bawiły. Jak się kotki rozigrały, to dziecinę kołysały. Jeden szary, drugi bury, a ten trzeci myk! do dziury. Żeby tylko jeden był, to by z dzieckiem mleczko pił. (Wszyscy poza Chefem westchnęli z zachwytu. Chef zaczął być zły.) '''Geoff: No to ja zaśpiewam to : Już gwiazdy lśnią. Już dzieci śpią. Sen zmorzył mą laleczkę. Więc główkę złóż, oczęta zmruż, Opowiem Ci bajeczkę. Był sobie król. Był sobie paź I była też królewna. Żyli wśród róż, nie znali burz, Rzecz najzupełniej pewna. Kochał się król, Kochał się paź, W królewskiej tej dziewoi. I ona też kochała ich. Kochali się we troje. Lecz straszny los, Okrutna śmierć, W udziale im przypadła. Króla zjadł pies, pazia zjadł kot, Królewnę myszka zjadła. Lecz żeby Ci Nie było żal, Dziecino ma kochana, Z cukru był król, z piernika paź, Królewna z marcepana (Chef ani drgnął.) Bridgette: Jesteś taki przystojny. teraz ja. A może ktoś wie co się śpiewa dzieciom? Nikt. No dobra zaśpiewam to: Ten gitarowy huk, jak ryk wściekłego lwa to Heavy Metal Rock! Niczym armatni strzał kiedyś obudzi cię wtedy odkryjesz, że... Hałasy wielkich miast i brudnych maszyn zgiełk Gniewnego tłumu ryk, całkiem zagłuszył cię Ale pozostał nam, nasz Heavy Metal krzyk! Kroczy świat, dokąd nie wie nikt Głuchy już na twój krzyk Dzisiaj więc, z nami głośno krzycz może usłyszy nas... Twoje życie jest Heavy, twoje problemy są Heavy Miasto, w którym mieszkasz jest Heavy Metal! Nigdzie nie znajdziesz ciszy... Ten nasz przeklęty świat, już nie uciszy się, już go nie zmieni nic... Hałasy wielkich miast i brudnych maszyn zgiełk, A w środku mały Ty i nie wysłucha nikt Twojego szeptu, gdy błagać będziesz chciał Więc razem z nami krzycz, może usłyszy nas ten Heavy Metal Świat! Kroczy świat... (piosenka Heavy Metalowa) (Chef zaczął płakać.) Trent: To tylko ja umiem porządnie zaśpiewać kołysankę? I zaczął śpiewać dogrywając gitarą: W górze tyle gwiazd, W dole tyle miast. Gwiazdy miastom dają znać, Że dzieci musza spać... Ach śpij kochanie Jeśli gwiazdkę z nieba chcesz - dostaniesz Czego pragniesz daj mi znać Ja ci wszystko mogę dać Więc dlaczego nie chcesz spać? Aaa... Aaa... Były sobie kotki dwa. Aaa... Aaa... Szarobure, szarobure, obydwa Ach, śpij, bo nocą, Kiedy gwiazdy się na niebie złocą Wszystkie dzieci, nawet złe, Pogrążone są we śnie A ty jedna tylko nie... Aaa... Aaa... Były sobie kotki dwa. Aaa... Aaa... Szarobure, szarobure, obydwa Ach, śpij, bo właśnie Księżyc ziewa i za chwilę zaśnie A gdy rano przyjdzie świt Księżycowi będzie wstyd, Że on zasnął, a nie ty (Chef zasnął.) Chris: No dobra Trent zdobywa nietykalność. Znowu.A was widzę na ceremonii. W pokoju zwierzeń: Cody: Zagłosuję na Bridgette, bo nie ma pojęcia o dzieciach. Ezekiel: '''Linsday. '''Eva: Bridgette. Bez szczegółów Na ceremonii: Chris: Złote Mikrofony dostają: Trent, Cody, Geoff, Noah, Ezekiel, Celine, Eva, Tyler, DJ. Linsday czy Bridgette? Ostatni mikrofon wędruje do .............. Linsday! Bridgette: '''Co ja takiego zrobiłam, co?! '''Trent: Nie znasz się w ogóle na dzieciach. Chris: Do następnego razu w Muzyce Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Muzyki Totalnej Porażki